Battlestar Galactica: Beyond the Heavens
by Allen Knott
Summary: As the Seventh Millennium of Time approach, President Richard Adar is leading six Colonial Battlestars to the Star Kobol for the Colonial-Cylon Peace Accords. However, Commander William Adama, commanding officer of the Galactica, had his doubts. Neither does Adar realized he is walking the Colonies into their final destruction. Adama will soon be in a fearsome fight for his life...
1. Author Notes

**Dimension Twenty–Five:**

 **Battlestar Galactica – Beyond the Heavens:**

Original Script written by:

 **Glen A. Larson**

Beyond the Heaven is written by:

 **Allen E. Knott III**

First, I would like to thank Glen A. Larson for creating the original _**Battlestar Galactica**_. The original series of _Battlestar Galactica_ had brought me years of joys and entertainments.

I'm dedication my _Beyond the Heavens_ story too two very good friends of mine, **David Briedis** and **Andrew 'Tinman' Fraize**. David passed away in August of 2015 and providing excellent feedback over a range of issues along with drawing several of the original series commissions. Andrew passed away in December of 2015 and shared his wonderfully commissions with me, and our love for the original _Battlestar Galactica_. I missed both men and thinking about them often.

I would like to thank **Chris Pappas** who got me copies of the original series scripts. They had been a great help. The writers of the original series scripts will be credited when the individual episode is posted.

Next, I'm currently still without an editor. I also had a learning disability, a disorder of written expression, and despite my best efforts I understand that the grammar is problematic. I hope it is good enough for readers to make it through the story but I understand if not. Please, understand I do my very best and I hope peoples understand I do my very best.

Last but not least, I would like to thank **Kurt Feltenberger** and **Wes Imlay** simply for being my friends and often supports for my writing.

 _Battlestar Galactica_ – _Beyond the Heavens_ , is a 'retelling' of the original **Battlestar Galactica** series. I used the original series' script, the new **Battlestar Galactica** series, Battlestar Galactica's comics and fan fiction, from the original series and new series plus addition support information to help me filled in some of the blanks. I also changed some things I didn't like or thoughts didn't work. The original _Battlestar Galactica_ had 24 episodes, if you divided _Saga of a Star World_ into three parts. I had decided to spread out those 24 episodes over the course of the first two seasons. I had also decided to rearrange the order of some of the episodes which mean some changes will be necessary to those episodes.

 _Battlestar Galactica – Beyond the Heavens_ , used the Battle of Cimtar as it focus point, which occurred on Saturni, Ianuarius 1, 7000 A.E., _Beyond the Heavens_ timeline. However, in the original series, Starbuck mentioned the date 7322, which would place the Battle of Cimtar in 7348. However, I felt that date didn't work with the Seventh Millennium of Time comment, so I changed it to the 7000 A.E. mentioned above.

Therefore, everything is before or after the Battle of Cimtar:

B.B.C. – Before the Battle of Cimtar

A.B.C. – After the Battle of Cimtar

Timeline years are in: Before Exodus, B.E. and After Exodus, A.E. Years are the number of years since the exodus of the Twelve Tribes from Kobol, which on the _Beyond the Heavens_ timeline, occurred 7000 years before the events of the series.

 **Days of the Week:**

Solis – Sunday

Lunae – Monday

Martis – Tuesday

Mercurii – Wednesday

Jovis – Thursday

Veneris – Friday

Saturni – Saturday

 **Months of the Year:**

Ianuarius: January

Februarius: February

Martius: March

Aprilus: April

Maiu: May

Iunius: June

Quintilis: July

Sextilis: August

Septembris: September

Octobris: October

Novembris: November

Decembris: December

 **Unit of Time Measurements:**

Yahren – Year

Quatron – Month

Secton – Week

Cycle – Day

Centar – Hour

Centon – Minute

Micron – Second

Millimicron – Millisecond

Micromicron – Microsecond

 **Unit of Distance Measurements:**

Maxim – Kilometer

Metron – Meter

Free feel to review, message me, or e-mail me at allenknott3


	2. Episode One - Chapter One

**Dimension Twenty–Five:**

 **Battlestar** _ **Galactica**_ **– Beyond the Heavens:**

 **Saga of a Star World:**

There are those who believe, that life here, began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans, who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans, that they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fights to survive somewhere beyond the heavens…

 **Episode One: Chapter One:**

Thousands of yahrens ago, colonies were established throughout the known universe by a mother race from the far reaches of space. The race of people was known as humanoid, or human beings are a resourcefully and creative people who loved freedom, adventure, and even conflict. Now, as the seventh millennium of time approach, a solemn and dramatic event is taking place…

A peace envoy, representing the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, moves silently through the emptiness of space in hopes of bringing to a close a thousand yahrens war that has seen the Colonies embattled by the Cylon Alliance, who for the last millennium has been bent on the complete and total destruction of the Colonies. The Cylon's purpose is a simple one, to bring order to a chaotic universe. The mission of the Colonial Fleet is one of peace that will bring humanity a new beginning of hope and prosperity…

The peace envoy is comprised of six Colonial Battlestars, headed for the _Star Kobol_ , a massive and ancient space station, location in neutral territory. Aboard the _Star Kobol_ the Imperious Leader of the Cylon Empire and President Richard Adar of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, will officially signed the Armistice ending the Cylon War known as the Thousand–Yahren War…

The six Battlestars that comprised the Colonial Fleet assigned to the Peace Conference are under the command of the lead Battlestar _Atlantia_. The _Atlantia_ 's Honor Guards are the Battlestar _Acropolis_ , _Galactica_ , _Pacifica_ , _Solaria_ , and _Triton_ …

 **Saturni, Ianuarius 1, 7000 A.E.**

 **Main Conference Room,**

 **Deck 3, Section Alpha,**

 **Battlestar** _ **Atlantia**_ **, Planetary System 289**

The T.C.S. _Atlantia_ , a Colonial Command Battlestar is carrying the President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, Richard Adar along with the Quorum of Twelve. The President is currently meeting with Quorum of Twelve, also known as the Council of Twelve to celebrate the coming peace treaty and Armistice with the Cylons. Adar bring up his chalice, toasting the Quorum before saying, "Noble Delegates, I realize you are all anxious to get back to your ships before our rendezvous with the Cylons, but I think it appropriate to toast the most significant event in the history of mankind. I would like to raise my chalice to you, not merely as the Quorum of the Twelve, representing the Twelve Colonies of Man, but as my friends, the greatest leaders ever assembled. As we approach the Seventh Millennium of Time, the human race at last will find peace, thank to you. To peace…"

To which everyone in the room replies, "Peace…" amongst those replying is Commander Adama, commanding officer of the T.C.S _Galactica_ and the Quorum Delegate for the colony of Caprica. All of a sudden Count Gaius Baltar, the Quorum Delegate for Aeries stands up and says, "Mister President, with all respect. I say we lift our cups to you instead, who has for the first time, brought the dissident factions of mankind together to speak as one people before the Alliance. To President Adar and to peace…"

Adar raises his chalice before saying, "To peace, at long last…"

To which everyone in the room replies, "To Peace, at long last…"

 **Male's Duty Locker,**

 **Deck 5, Section Gamma,**

 **Battlestar** _ **Galactica**_ **, Planetary System 289**

While Commander Adama is aboard the _Atlantia_ , meanwhile on the _Galactica_ , Lieutenant Dreilide 'Starbuck' Thrace is smoking a fumarello, while preparing to go on patrol. However, Ensign Zac 'Rock Star' Adama has been attempting to talks him out of going.

"Starbuck, he's coming! What are you going to say?" asks Zac, entrance the duty locker still hoping to talk Starbuck out of going on the patrol. Zac who is a recent graduated from the Caprica Military Academy is from Caprica but is young and inexperienced. Zac is also having trouble hiding his excitement.

"Zac, now just calm down!" orders Starbuck, before taking a poof of his fumarello, "Why are you so nervous? It is just a patrol."

"He still thinks of me as his little brother," commenting Zac, who is still looking to prove himself to his brother and father.

"Well, you're acting like a first orbit cadet," voices Starbuck, before taking another poof of his cigar while holding it between two of his fingers, "Listening, it's just a routine patrol, from here to the _Star Kobol_ and back. Why is it so important to you?"

"I don't know because it is! Look, I'm a warrior now. I earned that and I want to prove that to him," answers Zac, who should have been assigned to the Battlestar _Jupiter_ but Zac requested a transfer to the _Galactica_ despite being his father's Battlestar.

"I know, Zac, but this may not be the best time," offers Starbuck taking another poof of his cigar. Starbuck know this is a mission of peace, but something is not sitting right with him.

"It's a peace envoy!" shouts Zac, who doesn't wanting Starbuck to changes his mind now, "What possible trouble could there be?"

"Now, that is not the point," commenting Starbuck, who had seen a lot of Viper pilots shot out of the skies by the Cylons during his military career. Starbuck, also vaguely remember being a young Ensign and all of the excitement he had to go on his first Viper patrol, but that excitement evaporated with the Battle of…

"Starbuck, you promised," voices Zac, who wondering if Starbuck is being overprotect of him like his father and brother are normally overprotect of him. Zac also had to beg and plea to get his transfer-request from the _Jupiter_ to the _Galactica_ approved.

"I know," replies Starbuck, those he actual only promised to think about it, when Captain Lee 'Apollo' Adama enters and asks, "Hey, Starbuck, what are you doing? We're going on patrol. Zac…"

"Uh, well…" mumbles Starbuck, who is glad that he is not having to go to anymore funeral. Starbuck noticed the looks on Apollo's face and realize Lee know what Zac is up too. Now, he doesn't need to think of a valid reason he can't go on the Viper patrol.

"He can't make it. Starbuck's not feeling well," interrupts Zac, who is trying to sound convincing. Zac was also fast-track through the Academy because of his excellent records, high test scores, and because of the status of the war against the Cylons.

"Oh?" replies Apollo, who first met Starbuck when they was Second Lieutenant aboard the _Bellerophon_ , "You're not trying to get out of this patrol to spend some time with Athena, are you?"

"Yeah, uh, well, it's uh, uh," mumbles Starbuck, turning red as a Cylon's eye at the mention of Apollo and Zac's sister, Second Lieutenant Athena Adama. Athena, Commander Adama only daughter, is Apollo's younger sister but Zac's older sister. Unlike Apollo, who had serviced aboard other Battlestars. Athena had only ever serviced aboard her father's Battlestar the _Galactica_.

"It is a stomach virus, it going around aboard several Battlestars," voices Zac, remember seeing a news report before _Galactica_ departed for the Peace Conference, "I think maybe Starbuck picked it up after he played pyramid while the _Galactica_ were docked at Capricorn Orbital Defense Station-Eta."

"Well then maybe we should take Starbuck to the life station?" asks Apollo, who knows how much his best friend hates Doctors. Starbuck who had always has a hater for doctors since he was a child replies, "I'll be alright. I'll just stay here and sleep."

"Oh, well, that's, uh, kind of short notice, I mean with everybody not wanting to go on this patrol. Everybody wants to celebrate the Armistice. I wonder who I'm going to be able to find?" replies Apollo, playing along those he know how Starbuck feeling for Athena if only Starbuck could admit them to himself.

"Uh," Zac mumbling, before straightening his uniform and silently wishing that him, and his brother was better friend. Zac would like a friendship to his brother similar to the friendship Apollo had with Starbuck. Apollo is the only person who Starbuck talks to about his feelings or anything meaningful.

"Yes, Zac, you have a suggestion?" asks Apollo, who didn't mentioned anything to their father about the fact he had heard his young brother was trying to talks his best friend into letting him takes his place on this routine patrol before Adama depart for the meeting with Adar aboard the Battlestar _Atlantia_.

"Aw, come on. I mean I've studied the coordinates from here to the _Star Kobol_ and back. Plus my Viper's ready to go," replies Zac, not hiding his excitement well at all. Plus it took some convincing to get the deck crews too armed and fuels his Viper without authorization but being Adama's son does have some perk.

"Well, that's lucky. Isn't it, Starbuck?" says Apollo, aware of the deception the whole time. Apollo pats Starbuck on his left shoulder, as Starbuck takes another poof of his fumarello before sarcastically commenting, "Yeah, that is a real stroke of luck."

"Well, I guess you're just going to have to pull Starbuck's patrol with me," orders Apollo, who thinks maybe Boomer and Starbuck are right, that he is too overprotected of his brother.

However, what Apollo hadn't told anyone, not even Starbuck, was he was going to asks for a transfer if the war had continues on.

Apollo didn't want Zac, his sister Athena, and himself all on the same Battlestar with a war going on. However, with the war ending any day it no longer any reason in requesting a transfer.

"Whoooo!" yells Zac, and then leaves the duty locker, laughing in joy. Zac's reaction caused Apollo to snicker as he moves to stand beside his best friend, placing his arms on the top bunk. Then Apollo turns to Starbuck and asks, "Was we ever like that?"

"I don't know. Besides, I can't remember that far back," replies Starbuck, causing both men to chuckles but then Starbuck gets serious, "Listen maybe I ouch to go along too, just to be safe."

"No, Starbuck it is going to be alright. I mean it not as if we are going into a war zone or something. See you later Starbuck," voices Apollo, stepping toward the hatch but leaning back in and voicing, "Starbuck, be sure to take care of that stomach virus."

"Oh I sure will," answers Starbuck, before turning around and grinning since he is now free to go down to the Officer's Quarters and play a game of Pyramid against the Gemonese pilots.

 **Corridor 5C,**

 **Deck 5, Section Gamma,**

 **Battlestar** _ **Galactica**_ **, Planetary System 289**

Zac and Apollo are walking down to the Viper's launch bay, when Zac asks, "Apollo, I figured Hotdog and I would probably draw this patrol? Since we are the low men on the totem pole, but why did you and Starbuck get struck with this patrol instead of us?"

Hotdog is the call-sign of Zac's friend Ensign Brendan Costanza.

"Oh, I was figuring they'll be demobilization all of us Warriors out to civilian life once the Armistice is signed. So before I start my liesuron, I just wanted one last mission," explains Apollo, who is not going to miss the battles but he is going to miss his ship and friends along with the daily action-adventure.

"Uh, huh," voices Zac, he guesses his understand Apollo's logic, "It wouldn't be that nobody else would be stuck with a boring patrol mission, instead of going to the Armistice Celebrations?"

"That's part of it. Since, no one volunteered, I volunteered Starbuck and myself," replies Apollo, with a chuckle, before asking, "I could always order someone else too fly it with you?"

"No! Outside of Hotdog, there is nobody else that would probably want to be stuck with me on this patrol. Besides, patrol with my big brother, is what I wanted," commenting Zac, thinking it was far too easy to talked Starbuck into letting him take his place.

"Zac, don't be silly. If it were not for the Armistice Celebration, no one would mind going with you on a Viper patrol. You need to be more confident in yourself," explains Apollo, who knew Starbuck wasn't too thrilled at being volunteered or Apollo takes on this patrol and him missing the Armistice Celebrations.

"Like Starbuck?" Zac asks, with a laugh since he is aware of Starbuck's womanizing along with the rest of the Colonial Fleet.

Despite Starbuck being a womanizer and Adama view him as an adopt son but Adama would still kill Starbuck if he hurt Athena.

"No not like Starbuck! Zac, you came through with some of the highest marks in the history of the Academy. When that included both the Commander and the President, you shouldn't be embarrassed, even if you're the Commander's son," replies Apollo. As Apollo walks into the Viper's Launch Bay, he thinks back to the day when he graduated from Caprica Military Academy.

 **Launch Bay Alpha,**

 **Section 12, Section Epsilon,**

 **Battlestar** _ **Galactica**_ **, Planetary System 289**

While waiting for their Vipers to be moves into place for their launch when Zac asks, "Uh, so had you talked with mom recently?"

"I briefly spoke with mom when _Galactica_ docked for repairs and resupply following the skirmish above Borallus," replies Apollo, holding his helmet under his arm, "The last chance we got time to sit down and talks was a few sectons before your graduation."

"I spoke to her right before coming aboard," voices Zac, who is the closer to his mother, Ila than his brother or sister, "She seem very unhappy. Like something was wrong or maybe there was…"

"Listening Zac, mom had a lot on her plate. She had three children and a husband all serving in the Colonial Military during war-time," responses Apollo, who know that his father and mother despite still loving each other, they are having some marriage problems. Apollo remember when he was at the Academy he pondering if his parents was going to get unseal but they work through it then and he is sure they will work through it now. Zac doesn't look convinced and asks, "Apollo, do you think they are going to get unseal? Because, I know mom is more alone now that all of her children are out of the house and all grown up."

"I don't think they are," answers Apollo, as he sees his Viper being move into position, "With the Armistice and dad planning to retire I'm sure they will work everything out. You must remember for their entire marriage dad had been in the service."

"I sure hope you're right," says Zac, before walking over to his Viper. Apollo is left with his thoughts about his request to transfer to either the Battlestar _Athena_ or _Poseidon_. Apollo waits a few microns, before climbing into his Starhound's Viper.

 **Core Command,**

 **Deck 1, Section Alpha,**

 **Battlestar** _ **Galactica**_ **, Planetary System 289**

Crewman First Class, Angela Rigel is sitting on the bridge of the _Galactica_ , also known as Command and Control, but commonly referred to as Core Command. She is at her station, preparing to launch the patrol, when she says, over the ship's intercom, "Section 12, Launch Bay Alpha. Stand by to launch Viper patrol."

 **Launch Bay Alpha,**

 **Section 12, Section Epsilon,**

 **Battlestar** _ **Galactica**_ **, Planetary System 289**

"Uh, acknowledge input, recorded and functioning," voices Zac, sitting in the cockpit of his Starhound-class Viper MK I-7256NC.

"Vector coordinates coded and transferred. Acknowledge," replies Rigel over the warship's intercom system, known as the Com-Link.

"Acknowledge. Ready to launch," voices Apollo, who is sitting in the cockpit of his battle-tested Starhound Viper Mark I, 7242NC.

"Core Systems transferring control to Vipers. Launch when ready," orders Rigel, over the Com-Link. Then Apollo press the launch button that activates _Galactica_ 's catapult launch system, sending him racing down the launch tube. Millimicron later, Zac says, "Ready and launching…" before pressing the launch button, sending him racing down the launch tube, as the engines bellows.

 **Viper 7256NC,**

 **Blue Flight,**

 **Galactica's Combat Air Patrol, Planetary System 289**

Launching from the _Galactica_ , the two vipers form on each other wings with Zac saying, "You forget how different it's out here."

"This is nothing. When the war is officially over, we may be able to get back to long–range star exploration. That's the challenge, Zac. Who knows what we'll find beyond the Cyrannus Star System," replies Apollo, as his thought drift to several of his decision he had made over the last four yahrens, including the loss of many of his pilots during the Battle of Mystra Belt.

"Just as long as it's not more Cylons because they scare the frack out of me. Have you ever seen one in person?" asks Zac, over the wireless. Zac like many cadets was blindsided by the announcement of peace between the Colonies and the Cylon Empire.

"Yes, I had Zac, but let talk about something else," replies Apollo, not wanting to remember when he was just an Ensign aboard the _Valkyrie_ , and several Centurions boarded the warship.

Apollo was only half-way through his tour aboard the _Valkyrie_ when the Cylons boarded the Battlestar during the Battle of Elysium, an engagement during the Skyllian Blitz when the Cylons attempted to overrun several colonies outside of Colonial space.

"Are you looking forward to peace with them?" asks Zac, who is closer with his mother and sister, than he is with his father or brother since for most of his life his father had been deployed.

"If you mean, do I believe in peace with the Cylons, I don't know. However, I don't think we should discuss this over the Com-Link. It might be a little embarrassing back aboard the _Galactica_. Come on, let's roll over and have a look through Lianus Sector," replies Apollo, as his press his turbo, causing his Viper to races forward into the darkness. Just microns later Zac's press his turbo and takes position on Apollo's wing. Unfortunately neither Zac nor Apollo is aware of what is coming…


	3. Episode One - Chapter Two

**Episode One: Chapter Two:**

 **Main Conference Room,**

 **Deck 3, Alpha Section,**

 **Battlestar** _ **Atlantia**_ **, Planetary System 290**

Back aboard the Battlestar _Atlantia_ , the meeting is starting to break up as the Quorum of Twelve head back to their respect shis. Eight of the Twelve Quorum members: Sire Andrew McIlory of Sagitara, Sire John Hoyt of Cancera, Sire Brock Peters of Leonis, Sire James Callis of Libran, Sire Murray Matheson of Picon, Sire Ray Milland of Gemoni, Sire Wilfrid Hyde-White of Scorpion, and Sire Richard Hatch of Aquaria had already left the meeting and are traveling back to their Battlestars. McIlory and Matheson are travel aboard McIlory's Battlestar _Solaria_. Sire Malcolm Stewart of Virgon and Sire Jamie Bamber of Taura, are traveling with President Richard Adar aboard Stewart's Battlestar _Atlantia_ , and has retired to their quarters until the arrival at the _Star Kobol_. Hoyt, Peters, and Callis are traveling aboard Callis's Battlestar _Acropolis_. Milland and White are traveling aboard Milland's Battlestar _Triton_. Sire Gaius Baltar of Aeries and Hatch are traveling aboard Hatch's Battlestar _Pacifica_. However, Baltar is still aboard the _Atlantia_ trying to influences events aboard the ship. Despite the Quorum referring to the Battlestars as 'there' but this is just a formality. Walking toward the exit, President Adar and Baltar are talking as Adar continues speaking, "Baltar, my friend, this armistice conference would not have been possible without your tireless work. You have secured for yourself a place in the history books. Julius would have been so proud but would never believe what you had archived in such a short time."

Adar notices something out of the corner of his eye, as Baltar replies, "That the Cylons chose me as their liaison to the Quorum of the Twelve was an act of providence, not skill," then exchange a handshake with President Adar before quickly leaving. Adar walks over to Commander William 'Husker' Adama, the Quorum Delegate for Caprica and the only Quorum representative who currently hold an active military rank. Adama is standing alone while quietly and thoughtfully looking out the window at the stars. The President steps beside Adama who is deep in his thought when Adar voices, "I see the party isn't a huge success with all of my children. What is on your mind, Bill? Is it Ila?"

"No Mister President, it's what awaits us out there that troubles me," replies Adama, extending his right arm forward in the direction of the _Star Kobol_. Both men are actual old friends, going always back to their Academy days on Caprica and later servicing together on Kronus's staff before Adar resigned.

"Now surely, you don't cling to your suspicions about the Cylons? They asked for this armistice. They want peace," explains Adar, who been unable convinced Adama, Hatch, and elements of the Military that the Cylons truly desire peace but the rest of the Delegates had embraced the peace with open arms.

"Forgive me, Mr. President but they hate us with every fiber of their existence. We love freedom. We love independence, to feel, to question, to resist oppression. To the Cylons it's an alien way of existing they will never accept," answers Adama, who couldn't rallied enough of Delegates to oppose the Peace Accord.

"But they have, through Baltar. They have sued for peace," voices Adar, who friendship with Adama what has been strained over the course of the last few yahrens since Adar continued insisting to be involved in the military decision making progress. Adar interfering had led to the several defeats for the Colonies, including the disastrous Battle of Dexithea Prime.

"Yes, Mister President, you're right," replies Adama, with a look of not being convinced. Adama almost lost his command regarding the Battle of Dexithea Prime, where Adar ordered _Galactica_ and several other Battlestars to defend the Colonies instead of rushing to help the Colonial Task Force at Dexithea. Unfortunately by the time the President allowed several Battlestars, but not the _Galactica_ , to reinforced Dexithea the Task Force had already lost three of five Battlestars. The Battlestars _Ajax_ , _Cerberus_ , and _Demeter_ were all destroyed while the Battlestars _Charybdis_ and _Yashuman_ had taking heavy damages.

Adar walks away to speak with his Chief of Staff, Geron Keyes, Commander Musa Bentley of the _Pacifica_ and Commander Wesley Anson of the _Atlantia_ , steps beside Bill looking out the window.

"Musa!" replies Adama, shaking hands with his old friend, before turning to Anson and voicing, "Wesley, I'm surprise you're even still aboard after your comment to the President," exchanging handshakes with his counterpart, "Didn't Adar relieved you of command of the _Atlantia_? Insubordination was the charge, right?"

"The President decided for the sake of my crews that I will be remained in command of the _Atlantia_ till her overhaul and modernization later the yahren," replies Anson, who had been in command of the _Atlantia_ , the flagship of the Colonial Fleet for the last decade. Anson took command of the _Atlantia_ in 6990 A.E.

"Well I'm glad that Adar came to his senses," voices Adama, seeing Commander Silas Nash, commanding officer of the _Tartarus_ , "What is Silas doing here? The _Tartarus_ is docked over Elysian."

"The _Tartarus_ was moved to the orbit of Mars instead since it is going to be decommissioning," answers Anson, who spoke with Silas about this before invited him to stay aboard the _Atlantia_.

"What decommissioning?" asks Adama, very concerning at the idea of decommissioning the _Tartarus_ , so soon after the Peace Accord.

"The _Tartarus_ is the second oldest Battlestar left in the Fleet. Plus unlike the _Galactica_ , its computers, engines, weapons, navigation systems, and FTL have yet to be modernized and refitted. So Adar let it slipped that it along with several other older Battlestars was moved to the orbit of Mars and will be decommissioning shortly after the Armistice," answers Anson, seeing Commander James Jonasson talking with Commander Yulee Milner of the Battlestar _Chronos,_ wondering what she doing here.

"The _Pacifica_ is the right now next on the list to be upgrades and modernizes but according to my sources, the Battlestars who have yet to be modernized and refitted will be decommissioning by the Winter Solstices," voices Bentley with a very sober tone.

"That is less than twelve quatrons!" replies Adama, who is starting to gets worries about the future of the Colonial Fleet.

"Yes, we are aware of that. The Admiralty knew budget cuts was coming but what Adar is proposal is ridiculously," commenting Anson, before Bentley asks, "Wesley, why are there so many Commanders aboard? They should be back aboard their Battlestar."

"I was ordered to accommodate as many request to be aboard for the historically peace conference with the Cylons as possible," explains Anson, knowing only 18 Battlestars or 2.5% of the Colonial Fleet is officially active. The majority of the rest of are in spaceport. There are six Battlestars at Cimtar while the remaining 12 protecting the Twelve Colonies. The following Battlestars are protecting the Colonies: _Bacchus_ , _Phoebus_ , and _Jupiter_ are protecting Virgon, Sagitara, and Caprica. The Battlestars _Minerva_ and _Minos_ are protecting Picon and Taura. The Battlestars _Juno_ , _Rycon_ , and _Venus_ are protecting Cancera, Leonis, and Libran. The Battlestars _Diana_ and _Mercury_ are protecting Gemoni and Scorpion. The Battlestars _Columbia_ and _Oceanus_ are protecting Aeries and Aquaria. However there are a handful of Battlestars that Adar was told was in spaceport but are actually on missions. There are even some commanding officers who hadn't accepted the peace is anything but a false flag. Adama pausing for several moments to pondering what he was just told he asks, "So what are your two thoughts on the Peace?"

"Bill, I'm very concerned," answers Bentley, "Because if this is some type of Cylons's decoy then Adar is walking us straight into it with our defenses down and our Battlestars are in port."

"I'm more concerned that the Cylons are using the Peace talks and the Armistice to stall for time to rebuild their forces," replies Anson, knowing according to Intelligence the Cylons Fleet is stretched very thin, "With Adar's goal of reducing the Colonial Fleet to its Peace-time size by the end of the yahren. The Cylons could wait only a few quatrons before launching a new offensive and the Colonies will fall within a matter of cycles."

"I have not thought about that possibility but I didn't know about the decommissioning. However, what I'm more concerning about is the here and now. The peace envoy consists of only six Battlestars with no escort. Then the majority of our surviving fleet is in spaceport," voices Adama, who see the same worry look on Anson's face that Adama have on his face. Bentley voices, "To make matter worse, Adar ordered Hasdrubal to allow large number of the crews to go the Armistice Celebration, meaning most of the warships have the minimum crew to function."

"When did Adar ordered Hasdrubal to allow majority of the crews to go to the celebrations?" asks Anson, realizing he didn't know as much as his first thoughts since he unwisely challenged Adar.

"Baltar and Milner convinced him together. Milner mentioned something about Fleet morale," answers Bentley, who learned through his inside source on Adar's staff, what the President was planning. Bentley doesn't trust Milner since she is too close with Baltar since both are from the same colony of Aeries.

"Baltar also talked Adar into not bringing any type of second–rate or third–rate warships because it was one of the Cylons conditions for the peace conference. "They won't be needed," is the line I think Baltar used," explains Adama, who don't trust Milner since she is connecting to Baltar, a man he barely trust.

Then Commander Jonasson and Milner walks up to the three men as Jonasson voices, "Gentlemen, who shouldn't be off soaking alone in the corner talking but enjoying the wonderfully celebration."

"I wish I had your optimism," replies Bentley, as everyone knows why the _Triton_ was selected for the peace envoy because Jonasson is one of the handfuls of Commander to support the Peace Accord.

"We are about to entrance into a new era of peace. No more battle, no more hopeless situation, no more death and destruction. I don't understand how anyone can't be extremely optimism about the Armistice?" voices Jonasson, who recently lost his daughter, Kara Jonasson aboard the Battlestar _Draconia_.

"What about you Yulee?" asks Anson, who is aware of the Commander's reputation. Yulee Milner had serviced aboard several Battlestars and on surface-bases. When she was a Lieutenant, she serviced aboard the Battlestar _Dykstrania_. The _Dykstrania_ was lost defending the Thunderians over their home planet, Thundera.

Milner survived by crash-landing on Thundera and was later rescued by the Battlestar _Sagittarius_ but the Admiralty never was able to determine why only Milner survived. Despite no charges every being filed because of lack of evidence. Some still think Yulee crash-landing on purposed to escape the destruction of the vessel along with the loss of so many Vipers.

"I have of a more wait and see attitude about the Armistice," answers Milner, who had been relieved of command three times by other officers during the course of her trouble military career.

"Hmm, well maybe it will turn out for the best," voices Adama, hoping to the Gods that his instincts are wrong but Adama, Bentley, and Anson all had the same worries look on their faces.

"I'm sure it will be the best thing to happen to the Colonies in more than a thousand yahrens," replies Jonasson, as Commander Myron Ruth, commanding officer of the Battlestar _Aeries_ , walks into the room looking for Jonasson. Myron says, "Uh, excuse me…"

"Yes Commander Ruth," voices Jonasson, turning to his colleague.

"I need to speak with you in private. It is regarding the _Charun_ ," answers Myron, referring to the Battlestar _Charun_ in orbit over the colony Libris, the largest Libranians settlement.

After Jonasson and Ruth steps away, Milner politely excusing herself with Adama asking, "I'm curious to what that was about?"

"I don't know anything. What about you Musa, do you know anything?" replies Anson, turning to his colleague. Bentley answers, "Nothing. I thought the _Charun_ was still in orbit over Libris but I did hear something about the Battlestar _Leviathan_."

"What did you heard about the _Leviathan_?" asks Adama, who good friend Javon Wolford is the commanding officer of the _Leviathan_.

"Just that it detected Cylon Basestars where there shouldn't be Cylon Basestars that is all. However, this was right before we left for the Peace Conference," explains Bentley, wondering is Admiral Jonas Ingram Stryker is right that the Cylons are not as depleted as they appeared. Bentley's explanation caused the officers to have the same worries look on their faces as before.

 **Blue Flight,**

 **Galactica's Combat Air Patrol,**

 **Planetary System 291**

After flying through Lianus Sector and finding nothing, Blue Flight is in Planetary System 291, when Zac says, "Apollo, two targets on my DRADIS and just above the old moon, Cimtar, copy."

"Copy that, I see it too. It's probably our Cylon counterpart," answers Apollo, for some unknown reason starting to wish he brought Starbuck along too, since three would have being better.

"Awful long way from Cylonia but where're their Basestar?" asks Zac, who thoughts drift to his girlfriend, Lieutenant Jaycie 'Goldbrick' McGavin who is a pilot aboard the Battlestar _Helios_.

"I'm not detecting any Basestar. I'm guessing they are probably long-range reconnaissance Raiders. Strangely, I'm not picking up anything but statics beyond those two Raiders," voices Apollo, who have not told anyone yet that his former girlfriend Gianne Lalonde is pregnant. However, they broke–up shortly before Apollo last deployment but this was before the announcement of the Armistice and Apollo has yet to talk with Gianne since then.

"Me too, I thought it was my scanner," asks Zac, who like Apollo, is hiding a secret that him and Jayice are getting seal.

"Could be some type of electromagnetic storm that is knocking out our DRADIS and scanner? If it is an electromagnetic storm, then the fleet will be coming right through it. Look, Zac hold position and cover me, while I take a look. I'm kicking in my turbos," replies Apollo as he pushes his Colonial Viper forward.

"Apollo, our standing orders on conserving fuel specifically forbid use of turbos, except under battle or emergency conditions unless order otherwise," commenting Zac, who have yet to learn when the Fleet's rules apply and when they don't apply.

"Zac, you're not a first orbit cadet anymore. You're on the front lines now and anything goes," voices Apollo, as he push his Viper forward before voicing, "Well, will you look at that."

"What is it, Apollo?" Zac asks, over the Com-Link as he piloting his Starhound Viper through the emptiness and darkness of space.

"Tell you in a flash," replies Apollo, over the Com-Link, shortly before flips the switch that activates the Colonial database which had been nickname, 'warbook' by the Colonial pilots. As the warbook flips through various Cylon vessels, the warbook stops and Apollo continues, "The warbook is identifying it as a Cylon tanker however the scanner reads that it's empty."

"Apollo, what's an empty Cylon tanker doing this far out here and where's the Hades is other ship? I'm still picking up two contacts," says Zac, while this patrol is getting more interesting than he thought it would be only a few centares ago.

"I was thinking the exact same thing but the other contact is screened off by the tanker," answers Apollo, his curious getting the better of him, "But now, I'm wondering what they're hiding?"

"I don't know, but it's awfully close to that preciptum layer, it is safe? Could be full of astralons or some other elements," replies Zac, "And Apollo, I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

"You're not old enough to have bad feelings. Besides while we're stuck out on patrol, Starbuck's pulled a couple of other pilots into a game of Pyramid. I want to get back before he lose all of my cubits again. Well, we came to take a look," replies Apollo, as his maneuvers his Viper around the Cylon tanker, "There's the other ship tucked in nice and neat. I wonder what she's hiding."

Apollo reactivates his scanner, but it is only shows statics, "I can't read anything beyond her. Frack she's jamming my scanner!"

"Warbook says she's a freighter variant of the tanker," says Zac, unaware of the dangers that him and Apollo are actually in.

"Frak that! If she's jamming us, she's hiding something. My foot, I'm going around her," replies Apollo, maneuvering his Viper around the second tanker and through the atmosphere of the moon of Cimtar. The 'old moon' Cimtar, officially Cimtar VIII, orbit the gas giant Cimtar. It is referred as the old moon because it was the only one ever settled by the Twelve Colonies.

"That'll put you smack in the storm band. If that is astralons, it'll rip our Vipers apart," voices Zac, not seeing the logic in Apollo's decision. While Apollo's maneuver his Viper he orders, "Negative! Not us, Zac. You're staying put I don't want it said I taught my little brother or a junior officer bad habits on his very first patrol mission. So Ensign stays there and covers me."

"Yes sir," answers Zac, as Apollo maneuver his Viper toward the storm. Zac is watching his brother's Viper move farer away on his DRADIS and eventually voices, "The jamming has knocked out both my long-range scanners and DRADIS. Where are you, Apollo!?"

"There is nothing but a harmless mist. It is not heavy at all. I don't see why they'd send up all that electronic jamming…" replies Apollo, but then he sees a massive wing of Cylon Raiders in attack formation, while Zac asks, "Apollo, what is going on?"

"Let's get out of here!" Apollo yells over the Com-Link as his maneuver his Viper in a hard banking turn. Apollo has flown into the middle of the Cylon staging ground for Operation Homecoming. There are wall-to-wall Cylon fighters as far as the eye can see.

"Why?" Zac asks, as he feels a knot in the pit of his stomach. Apollo scream, "I'll explain later!" before engaging his turbos.

As Apollo retreat and start exiting the atmosphere, Zac voices, "Apollo, for a couple of harmless tankers, it seems to me you're burning up an awful lot of unnecessary tylium. You need enough…"

 **Raider 001,**

 **First Raider Attack Wing,**

 **Orbit of Cimtar VIII, Planetary System 291**

Unfortunately Apollo's Viper had been detected by the Cylons and aboard the lead Cylon Raider the Centurion C5-8765, says, "Colonial Viper detected in staging area. Raiders intercepting…"

Then four Cylon Raiders break off and open fire at the two Colonial Vipers while Zac yells, "…I see what you mean, Apollo!"

This early detecting by Apollo had interrupting the Cylons refueling schedule with only a fraction of the thousand Cylon Raiders had been refueled. Worst still is the fact that none of the Cylon Heavy Cruisers or Destroyers had reached the staging area. Only two Wraith-class Frigates and four Qliphoth-class Corvettes reaches the staging ground before the Colonial Vipers detects the Raiders but they were on the far-side the formation…


End file.
